Con Alice no se juega
by Nristenert
Summary: 2 CAPITULOS, TERMINADA.Nessie y su madre Bella hacen una bromita muy mala a Alice: quemarle su ropa. Edward y Jacob les ayudan a eliminar evidencias, pero Alice se da cuenta, y tiene preparada para ellas una jugosa venganza... AliceXNessieXBella
1. La broma de Bella y Nessie

BELLA POV

Nessie y yo estábamos en la habitación de Alice.

Habíamos decidido hacerle una pequeña bromita, aunque para ella era algo horrible, pero bueno, algo de diversión era bueno.

- Vamos Nessie, ¿tienes el alcohol? – le dije en un susurro

- Sí, lo tengo

- ¿Guantes contra las huellas?

- Lo tengo

- ¿Cerillas?

- Las tengo

- ¿Fuego?

- Lo tengo, un mechero súper potente además

- Perfecto, todo preparado

Echamos litros de alcohol en todos los armarios de Alice y los quemamos, pero rápidamente lo apagamos en cuanto la ropa se desintegró.

Tuvimos suerte de que no hubiera nadie en casa, de lo contrario, habría sido un desastre.

Bajamos lentamente y de puntillas las escaleras y nos paramos en la puerta del salón y vimos que nuestros amores estaban allí: Edward y Jacob.

-- Hola preciosas, ¿qué andáis haciendo tan misteriosas? -- dijo Edward

--Nada amor mío, sólo estábamos buscando una cosa en la habitación de Alice -- yo con algo de miedo

-- Sabéis cómo es Alice, así que tened cuidado con sus cosas, ¿eh?

-- Descuida papá, sólo estábamos quemándole la ropa para hacerle una broma – dijo Nessie tan normal. Me encargaría de castigarla como es debido.

--¡¿Qué? Bella, dios mío, ¿en qué pensabas? No quiero quedarme sin esposa ni hija tan pronto – dijo lleno de horror.

--Ni yo sin novia, así que ya podéis comprarle ropa nueva ya – dijo Jake

-- Mmm, ok, pero de todas maneras no tengo suficiente dinero para comprarle ropa del mismo sitio. Se dará cuenta de todas formas – dije en un susurro.

-- Sí, se dará cuenta, pero lo hará tarde y tendremos tiempo de comprar la verdadera ropa. Por ahora, vais a ir a la tienda Newton y compráis allí de todo.

-- Dios, como se entere, nos mata mamá – dijo mi hija abrazándose a Jake

-- Nessie, sólo te puedo decir una cosa: lo sé, estamos muertas – le dije abrazándome a mi marido.

--Y muy muertas, así que venga, iros ya, que Alice llega en 1 hora de cazar – dijo Edward

--¿¡Una hora! Dios, no puede ser. Nosotras nos vamos, ¿ok? Mientras vosotros, tenéis que eliminar todo rastro del mini incendio, y con eso me refiero a que pintéis las paredes a velocidad vampírica de blanco, que eliminéis el olor a quemado, que limpiéis los armarios, que cambiéis las sábanas y que sustituyáis las cosas rotas y quemadas por unas parecidas.

-- Bells, tú estás loca, ¿no? No podemos hacer eso en tan poco tiempo – dijo Jacob horrorizado

-- Si no lo haces, olvídate para siempre de tu cabellera negra, de la cosita que tienes entre las piernas y de tener hijos, porque si no te lo corta Alice, lo hago yo por no ayudarnos. Tú eliges.

-- Ahora mismo voy, todavía quiero vivir – dijo Jacob, que se fue rápidamente para comprar todo lo necesario para arreglar la habitación.

-- Bella mi amor, yo no tengo por qué hacer nada, no puede hacerme nada de lo que le haría a Jacob, así que no pienso contribuir, os lo habéis buscado vosotras.

-- Sí claro, pero la vida de tu esposa y de tu hija está en grave peligro.

--Mi amor, no me oirás decir esto en la vida, pero Alice os mataría con verdadera razón. Que quede claro, que será la única vez en mi larga vida que diré esto.

-- Nessie, ve yéndote al coche, y prepara todo

-- Ok mamá, allí te espero – y desapareció por la puerta

Me senté a horcajadas sobre Edward y le empecé a acariciar su torso. Mi mano fue bajando hacia el comienzo de su pantalón y desabroché el primer botón y le bajé los pantalones hasta la rodilla junto con sus bóxer.

--Mi amor, si sigues no podré parar yo – me dijo retorcido de placer mientras yo lo masturbaba.

-- No pares, no seré yo quien pare – y me lancé a darle un beso lleno de pasión. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron en un baile con un ritmo increíble. Paré yo porque Edward estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Continué masturbándolo y él aprovechaba para tocarme mis senos y mi culo y todos los rincones de mi cuerpo que tenía a su alcance. Sentí que ya iba a terminar, así que me metí su miembro en mi boca y terminó allí.

-- Vaya mi amor, eso ha sido… Wow – dijo mientras se abrochaba la camiseta. Yo seguía a horcajadas encima de él y le volví a dar un beso apasionado.

-- ¿Y ahora? ¿Nos ayudarás? – le dije poniéndole carita de cordero degollado que aprendí de Alice.

-- Mi amor, deberías saber que conmigo no funcionan ni chantajes ni caritas

-- Me lo imaginaba, por eso decidí hacerte lo de ahora, porque no lo probarás en… un mes – le dije mientras me levantaba, me abrochaba mi camisa y le ponía mi más ancha sonrisa.

-- Espera espera espera, ¿¡estás diciéndome que me vas a dejar sin sexo un mes! – dijo alertado.

-- Bien cariño, veo que lo has entendido a la perfección – dije mientras me arreglaba el pelo y salía en busca de las llaves, pero nunca llegué porque me di cuenta de que tenía a Edward delante de mí de rodillas y con una carita de cordero degollado peor que las de Alice.

-- Bella, lo que sea hago, de veras hago lo que sea por cubriros, pero un mes sin sexo es mucho.

-- No creas, esperaste dos años desde que me conociste para tener nuestra primera relación sexual, así que ahora también puedes aguantar – dicho esto, me dirigí a la puerta de la casa y dispuesta a salir, pero de nuevo Edward me interrumpió.

-- Cariño, eso fue porque tenía miedo. Además, desde nuestra primera noche no puedo aguantar más, y menos ahora que eres como yo.

-- Menos hablar y más trabajar, que por allí viene Jacob – dije mirando al horizonte y viendo que Jake ya llegaba.

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – dijo esperanzado.

-- Eso quiere decir que sigues sin tu mes de sexo – y seguí bajando las escaleras, pero entonces me acordé de algo y me di la vuelta para mirar a Edward – por cierto, es un mes sin sexo, ni besos, ni caricias y sin tocarme. A mí me costará, lo admito, pero mi orgullo va primero. Deberías conocerme, AMOR MÍO – y recalqué esto último y me dispuse a irme con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando llegamos a la tienda Newton, vi que había mucha ropa, pero que toda junta no valía ni la mitad de uno de los vestidos de Alice, pero era esto o una venganza de Alice de esas que no se te borran de la memoria en la vida.

--Nessie, coge aquel carro y mete dentro toda la ropa de mujer que puedas.

Se fue y cogió un carro y a toda velocidad metió ropa y lo mismo hice yo.

Llegamos a la caja y allí estaba el irritable de Mikemierda Newton.

--Hola, ¿qué hacen estas bellezas por aquí? Vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte Isabella. ¿Quién esta hermosa chica que la acompaña? – dijo mientras pasaba toda la ropa para poder cobrarla.

--Es mi hija Newton, así que date prisa, venga

--¿Tu hija? Ya decía que de algún lado había sacado su belleza – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y mi hija ponía cara de asco disimuladamente – toma guapa, aquí tienes mi teléfono por si quieres salir algún día conmigo a tomar algo.

-- Newton, si no quieres que te de un guantazo yo, su padre, Edward y su novio, Jacob, mantén tus manitas fuera del alcance de mi hija, porque no dudaré en cortarte tu cosita y dársela de comer a los tiburones, ¿de acuerdo? – dije con tono amenazante.

-- Sí efectivamente, mi novio no dudará en ponerte la cabeza mirando para Hawai – dijo mi hija con una gran ironía que había heredado de mí.

-- De acuerdo, Isabella, siempre fuiste mujer de carácter fuerte, y veo que tu hija lo ha heredado, pero chicas como vosotras me ponen aún más cachondo y lucho mucho por ellas – dijo mientras daba la vuelta al mostrador para acercarse a nosotras a paso felino mal imitado.

-- Newton, como te acerques te arreo un guantazo sin dudarlo.

--Hazlo Isabella, hazlo, que me pone aún más. Me va que me dominen y yo dominaros a ustedes, venid aquí muñecas, lo pasaremos muy bien los tres – dijo mientras se acercaba aún más y cada paso suyo eran tres nuestros hacia atrás. Y claro, no podíamos resistirnos mucho porque se daría cuenta de que no éramos personas normales, ya que si le dábamos un guantazo, adiós a Mikemierda.

-- Venid aquí preciosas – nos cogió del brazo a las dos y nos pegó a la pared. Tenía a mi hija aprisionada contra su cuerpo y ella gritaba, pero quién nos iba a escuchar en esta mierda de pueblo. Se acercaba a mí con sus asquerosos labios, pero entonces, olí nuestra salvación.

-- Newton, si se te ocurre ponerle una encima a mi esposa y a mi hija, te dejo peor que al jorobado de Notre Dame, así que quítales tus asquerosas manos de encima – dijo mi Edward que estaba en la entrada de la tienda con Jake detrás suya y ambos con los brazos cruzados y con una cara de enfado peor que Chucky.

-- Vale vale muchachos, un poquito de diversión no estaba mal, que vosotros las tenéis todo el día – dijo volviendo a su mostrador.

--Y una mierda Newton, si las llegases a tocar te quedas como un macarrón aplastado, así que eso ni se te ocurra pensarlo – saltó ahora Jake que ya tenía en sus brazos a Nessie.

-- Venga ya muñecas, debéis estar cansadas de la monotonía, imaginaros mi pene en vuestra …-- pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque Edward ya le había pegado un puñetazo que lo había estampado contra la pared.

--No vuelvas a tener fantasías con ella porque juro que destripo como a una lombriz.

Dicho esto, salimos con toda la ropa y Edward me acercó a su cuerpo.

--Mi amor, ¿estás bien? – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

--Sí, perfectamente. Si no me lo quité de encima es porque si no lo hacía papilla y se daría cuenta de que no soy normal.

--Lo sé, yo le di el puñetazo más suave, pero vi que le dolió…

--Jeje, sí, le dolió y mucho, no creo que nos vuelva a coquetear mucho más, porque si no la próxima vez, seré yo la que le dé el guantazo y no será nada suave, créeme -- le dije, pero entonces me acordé de algo: el castigo de Edward.

Me separé bruscamente de él y Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido.

--Mi amor, ¿por qué te has separado?

--Porque no se me ha olvidado tu castigo guapo, te dije que no hay ni sexo, ni besos, ni caricias ni tocamientos, y yo cumplo mi palabra siempre.

--No me puedo creer que sigas con eso Bella.

--Sigo, y no terminaré hasta dentro de un mes.

--Bella por favor, te amo, te quiero y te deseo demasiado como para tenerme alejado de ti tanto tiempo.

--Y yo también cariño, pero eso te lo has ganado tú solito y no hay más que hablar -- y nos fuimos todos a la casa.

Miré el reloj y abrí los ojos como platos.

-¡AH! Chicos, nos queda media hora. Vamos a trabajar, venga.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra y limpiamos toda la habitación de Alice y no quedaba rastro del chamuscado, pero tuvimos que pintar parte de la pared de blanco porque estaba negro, Nessie limpió los armarios, yo cambié las sábanas, los chicos reemplazaron todo lo roto por lo poco nuevo que teníamos en el sótano. Cuando terminamos, Edward y Jacob cogieron la ropa chamuscada y la tiraron a la basura y mientras Nessie y yo colocábamos en las perchas la ropa nueva y los chicos y nosotras echamos ambientador en toda la habitación y ya no podíamos hacer nada más, así que nos bajamos al salón y los chicos se sentaron y nosotras encima de ellos y encendieron la televisión.

-- Que quede claro Edward, que tu castigo sigue en pie. Sólo ahora me sentaré en tu regazo, porque es el único sitio seguro que tengo por ahora contra Alice y su furia.

-- De acuerdo -- dijo mi marido derrotado. Él sabía que a terca no me ganaba nadie, así que no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar.

Entonces oímos el Jeep de Emmett y el Porsche de Alice. Ya estaban aquí los cuatro. Había que enfrentarse a lo que nos esperaba, ya no podíamos hacer nada. Edward pareció notar mi nerviosismo y el de Nessie, así que nos dijo:

--Tranquilas chicas, ya veremos lo que hacemos -- nos dijo en un susurro.

Alice, Jazz, Rose y Emmett entraron súper felices al salón. _"Poco te durará la felicidad, Alice", _pensé para mi misma.

--Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? Los veo muy serios, ¿pasa algo? -- saltó Alice.

--No tía, estamos perfectamente -- dijo mi hija. Vi a Jasper muy tenso y pude saber que sabía que sentíamos miedo de su novia, pero fingió una perfecta sonrisa.

Alice empezó a olisquear y Emmett también junto con Rose.

-- Vamos a ver Jacob, te hemos dicho mil veces que no lo hagas con Nessie aquí, que encimas que ardes, imagínate en acción… Joder, huele a quemado… Lo que yo pensaba, se le incendió a Jacob la pirila en pleno acto, ¿verdad perrito?

Jacob estaba que trinaba y toda la familia se estaba partiendo de risa, aunque Nessie estaba bastante roja de la vergüenza, otra cosa que heredó de mí.

Pero nos quisimos dar cuenta, Alice no estaba en el salón. Ya me estaba poniendo histérica, cuando escuchamos la voz maldita, que a ninguno de los cuatro nos apetecía escuchar

--¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ LOS CUATRO ESTÁIS MUERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS! OS LO JURO MALDITOS, ESTÁIS MUERTOS Y ENTERRADOS PARA SIEMPRE -- chilló a todo pulmón. Mi muerte estaba sentenciada, lo vi con suficiente claridad, al igual que mi marido, mi hija y Jacob.

-- Tíos, ¿qué habéis hecho para que la duende esté así? -- dijo Rose

--¿Nosotros? Nada… -- dijo mi hija

--Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene que ver con su ropa -- dijo Rosalie convencida, y no fallaba en nada…

-- Pues algo así Rose, le hemos quemado toda su ropa y la hemos sustituido por ropa de la tienda Newton -- dijo Edward.

-- ¡Joder! ¿Sabéis que tenéis la muerte a la vuelta de la esquina? Sí sí, esa esquina de ahí, la que da a la habitación de Alice -- señaló Emmett.

-- Emmett, yo no me lo tomo a broma, que todos conocemos a Alice, y me puede hacer lo impensable por cobrarse su venganza.

-- Lo sé, no tenéis nada que hacer.

Alice bajó con toda la ropa de la tienda Newton en la mano y su cara era peor que la de la niña del exorcista en su peor momento.

-- Bella, ¿cómo habéis hecho eso? Ahí estaba mi vestido nuevo, el que me iba a poner mañana… -- dijo con los ojos negros de rabia y enfado.

-- ¿Hablas del vestido azul eléctrico sin mangas? -- preguntó Jacob

-- Sí, ese, ¿ese está aún vivo? -- dijo Alice con una pizca muy pequeña de esperanza.

-- Es que toda la ropa está en la basura, pero el vestido y algunos zapatos no cabían en el cubo de la basura, así que está ahí, debajo del sillón.

-- ¿Has escondido mi vestido de 5000 dólares debajo del sillón? ¡Yo te mato! -- fue directa al sillón y lo levantó y ahí estaba su vestido azul. Sí, el vestido estaba, pero sólo estaba…

--¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Dios, ¡¿qué le has hecho a mi vestido? -- dijo Alice gritando como Juana La Loca y con su vestido estaba allí, pero estaba hecho añicos, con mil agujeros y sin las lentejuelas.

-- Alice, te dije que el vestido estaba, pero no te dije que estuviera bien… -- se defendió Jacob.

-- Escuchadme traidores, esto no quedará aquí. Vosotros no conocéis a Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, pero la conoceréis, os lo juro por mis preciosos Manolos rojos.

Y desapareció por la puerta de la calle. Ahora nos tocaba esperar su venganza… A saber que nos hacía, conociéndola, haría lo posible por dejarnos peor que a ella… Sólo nos quedaba cruzar los dedos.


	2. La venganza de Alice

BELLA POV

Después de la tremenda bronca que nos echó Alice ayer por la mañana con su ropa, no volvió a salir de su cuarto, donde la oímos decir maldiciones para todos nosotros.

--Cariño, tu hermana está muy mal eh…

--Lo sé, no sé qué vamos a hacer sinceramente… -- dijo Edward mientras se apretaba con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

--Por ahora sólo nos queda esperar y esperar – dije mirando por la ventana.

--Amor, por más que esperemos sólo nos queda su venganza, y después volverá a ser la misma, pero ella primera tiene que hacérnoslo pagar – me respondió acercándose a mí.

--Sí, de todas maneras le prestaré uno de mis vestidos, uno de los que ella haya elegido – dije con resignación. Vi que Edward se acercaba a darme un abrazo pero me alejé – Cariño, no he olvidado tu castigo aún.

--Mi amor por favor, olvídalo ya, no podré aguantar cuando estemos los dos en nuestra cabaña y no poder darte ni siquiera un beso – dijo poniéndome caritas.

--Ssshh, a callar, no bajaré la guardia, te quedas sin roce durante un mes. Viste que aguantaste un día, así que puedes hacer treinta días perfectamente – dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa.

--Lo que tú digas – y se sentó en el sillón con la cara que mostraba enfado como un niño que coge una terrible rabieta si no le das su cochecito de guerra.

--Mira, podremos hacer una cosa. Tú no me podrás tocar, pero yo a ti sí, ¿de acuerdo? O sea que, cuando yo quiera parar un beso, lo paro, si no quiero llegar hasta el final, no llegamos – y volví a sonreír ampliamente

--Pero..

--Eso o nada, tú decides.

--Ok – y volvió a coger una rabieta.

Subí a mi cuarto y cogí mi mejor vestido: uno negro sin mangas. Era de tela caída y llevaba un lazo debajo del pecho y llegaba más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Yo sabía que a ella le encantaba ese vestido, así que decidí dejárselo para la fiesta de esta noche.

Con el vestido en la mano, toqué con miedo la puerta de su habitación pero no contestaba nadie. La quinta vez que toqué me abrió una Alice muy cabreada.

--¿Qué quieres?

--Bueno, sé que con el incidente de ayer, no tienes nada que ponerte para la fiesta, así que he decidido que si quieres te pongas este vestido. Sé que te gusta, cógelo como parte de mi perdón, ¿sí?

Lo miró detenidamente, después me miró a mí y me arrebató en un pispás el vestido de las manos.

--Tráeme tus Manolos negros, corre, ¡VUELA! – me gritó Alice

Ahora mismo no estaba en posición de desobedecerla, así que corrí lo más que pude a mi vestidor y cogí los zapatos que ella quería.

--Toma, aquí tienes – los cogió gustosa y se metió en su habitación, pero yo impedí que cerrara la puerta.

--Espera Alice, quiero hablar contigo – dije con un atisbo de bastante miedo en mi voz.

--Pasa – dijo con voz sombría

Pasé con miedo y me senté en su cama.

--Mira Alice, lo siento mucho de veras y bueno, sé que me las cobrarás y bueno, me gustaría que me dieras consejo de qué ponerme esta noche – dije todo esto muy rápido para ocultar mi creciente nerviosismo.

--Ok, perdonarte me costará y mucho, aconsejarte… ponte el vestido rojo con tus manolos plateados.

--Ok, gracias. Por todo. ¿Me ayudas a maquillarme y peinarme? – dije algo, solo algo más tranquila.

--Claro.

Nos dispusimos a peinarnos y maquillarnos y ya preparadas, bajamos junto a nuestras respectivas parejas. A Nessie la había preparado su tía Rosalie y estábamos los ocho perfectos para irnos.

En el palacio de congresos, nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme. La fiesta era debida a un acto que convocaba el hospital de Forks y fueron muchos médicos de todo el estado de Washington.

Llegamos a la fiesta y el gran salón estaba lleno de mesas y luces y un gran escenario en medio con una pista de baile.

Vimos a Carlisle y a Esme y nos acercamos a ellos. Iban perfectamente vestidos de etiqueta y tan hermosos como siempre.

--Hola chicos, me alegra verlos a todos aquí. Espero que el fin de semana haya transcurrido sin problemas – nos dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que nosotros respondimos con una mirada cómplice entre todos.

--Uy, me da que sí que ocurrió algo, ¿verdad? -- dijo preocupada Esme.

--Hombre, ocurrir ocurrir… no mucho, la verdad… -- dijo Jacob.

--Tío, no te ande por las ramas -- le dijo Emmett dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro -- mira Esme, lo que ha ocurrido es que cuando volvimos de cazar, estaban Edward, Bella, Jacob y Nessie en casa y olía a quemado. Primero pensé que era la pirila de Jacob que se había quemado en pleno acto con Nessie, pero lo que había pasado de verdad es que Bella y Nessie han quemado toda la ropa de Alice.

--Dios mío, no se os puede dejar ni un día solos, porque armáis la de dios en casa -- dijo Carlisle como reprimenda -- bueno Alice, todos sabemos tu aprecio por tu ropa, pero no seas rencorosa, ¿sí? Que tus venganzas siempre salen demasiado caras y lo sabes.

--¡Qué va! Si no tengo nada que perdonarles, simplemente se juegan la vi

da, y ellos lo saben.

--Alice, no destroces nada en la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes un mitin que dar en nombre del hospital y te limitarás a hacer eso. Estás demasiado encendida como para continuar en la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo? Después del mitin, Jasper se encargará de llevarte a casa y que descanses allí – dijo ahora Esme.

--Está bien, con el mitin me será más que suficiente, no tengo nada más que hacer en la fiesta.

--Perfecto, así que me gusta – dijo Carlisle. Nos dirigimos todos a la mesa 12, que era la nuestra, y nos sentamos allí los diez. Los numerosos médicos y socios estaban dando diferentes mitines que me estaban aburriendo verdaderamente.

Pude escuchar una conversación de lo más banal entre Jazz y Emmett

--Jazz, me tienes que decir tu truco tío – le susurraba Emmett

--¿De qué hablas Em? – dijo Jazz extrañado

--Joder, tienes a Alice más sumisa que una gata siamesa. O tienes truco con ella o es tu don

--No tengo ningún truco Emmett, y mi don lo utilizo bastante con ella, de lo contrario es muy irritante tratar con ella, créeme.

--Que suerte jodío, como me gustaría tener tu don para poder tener a Rose sumisa y hacerlo cuando me apetezca y que cuando yo diga que me la chup… – empezó a decir Emmett mientras se le caía la baba, pero yo no iba a aguantar a escuchar eso.

--Emmett, ahórrate tus guarradas íntimas para cuando estés en casa, estamos en mitad de una fiesta y eso lo arruina todo – dije mirándolo fijamente.

--Si no te gusta, no escuches conversaciones ajenas BELLOTA SEXUALMENTE REPRIMIDA – dijo recalcándome esto último.

--¡AH! Serás…Que sepas que yo también puedo insultarte con tu nombre. ¡Y NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON LOS CERDOS! – dije chillando literalmente, ya que sólo podían escucharme ellos.

--¿Ah sí? Venga bellota, a ver que puedes decirme – dijo Emmett retándome.

--No juegues con fuego armario ropero, porque te puedes quemar – dije amenazándolo.

--Eso es que te quieres salir por la tangente y no tienes nada que decirme – dijo Emmett triunfal, pero no dejaría que se fuera de rositas.

--¿Ah sí? Y qué te parece… hEMorroide mugrienta? ¿Viste como con EM también puedo hacer jueguecitos? – y le saqué la lengua a lo niña chica.

--Joder Edward – y mi marido se dio la vuelta para encararnos -- ¿qué le enseñas a tu mujer en la cama dios mío? ¡ME HA LLAMADO HEMORROIDE MUGRIENTA! – dijo en tono fingido.

--Emmett, no te hagas el santo, tú me has llamado Bellota Sexualmente Reprimida – dije yo rápidamente.

--A ver, a ver, tranquilidad. ¿Por qué os estáis insultando? – preguntó mi marido.

--Porque no voy a permitir que se ponga en medio de una fiesta se ponga a hablar de sexo con Rosalie – dije con una rabieta.

--Serás mentirosa Bellota mojada… -- y abrí los ojos y la boca como platos.

--Cállate almorrana, y échate hEMoal , a ver si te calmas – le dijo mi marido. Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijo, así que no pude evitar reírme como una demente.

--Eddie, es increíble que digas eso, ¡Edulcorante, caracol sin ojos, mierdecita de búho, macarrón hueco, espagueti chuchurrío…! – decía Emmett

--¡HEMORROIDE, TE PROHÍBO QUE INSULTES A MI MARIDO, PORQUE TE LA CORTO Y NO VUELVES A TENER SEXO CON TU BARBIE RAPUNZEL, PORQUE LE CORTO LA TRENZA, LA CABEZA Y TODO LO QUE SE ME PONGA POR DELANTE! – Emmett, Rose, Edward y Jasper se quedaron pasmados.

--Chicos chicos, calmaros, ¿qué pasa aquí? –dijo Esme.

--Nada, Emmett empezó, COMO SIEMPRE – dije yo con una gran rabieta

--Sois unos niños chicos y sin sexo, ¿verdad Edward? –dijo Jacob regodeándose de mi marido, pero yo ya exploté.

--Mira San Jacobo Negro, la próxima vez te hago JAKE mate y te dejo sin pirila ni piernas, ¿capicci?

--O..ok… -- dijo algo asustado a lo que todos me miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-- Bueno chicos, calma, que Alice ya va a salir a dar el mitin. Silencio por favor – a lo que todos asentimos con rudeza.

Edward se me acercó al oído y me dijo:

--Gracias piñoncito mío – me dijo en un susurro que me hacía perder la cabeza.

--De nada, algondoncito de azúcar – y nos dimos un besito de esquimal (n/a: beso que se da juntando la nariz)

Vimos a Alice subir al escenario dispuesta a dar el mitin, pero en su cara y su sonrisa radiante pude ver que algo tramaba…

Alice se colocó detrás del estrado y sus papeles en regla y comenzó a hablar de cosas del hospital, de las reformas que tenían en mente y nuevos avances en medicina, pero yo no me enteraba de nada, y me estaba aburriendo.

Vi que ya se disponía a terminar y fui volviendo a la tierra, hasta que oí a Alice decir:

--Bueno señoras y caballeros, antes de terminar me gustaría sacarles una foto de mi hermosa sobrina, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan -- y en la pantalla gigante salió una foto de mi hija. No tenía ni idea lo que Alice se proponía, pero no podía ser nada bueno…

--¿A que es guapa? Sí, lo es y mucho, pero esta belleza no se ha hecho así como así, no la trajo la cigüeña de París, sus padres Bella Swan y Edward Cullen hicieron una gran actuación para que saliese mi pichoncito Nessie. Les voy a mostrar como se hace un buen bebé.

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?

DIOS MÍO, mataría a Alice, y no literalmente… Un vídeo, de Edward y yo, teniendo sexo. A mi me da algo, lo juro por la pirila enorme de mi Edward…

Se empezaron a apagar las luces y se inició un video que no tenía ni idea de donde había sacado Alice, sólo sabía que se oía unos soniditos no muy agradables que dijéramos…

¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡Edward, sigue! ¡No pares!

Creo que a pesar de ser vampiro estaba altamente ruborizada, dios, dios, dios, qué iba a hacer… Eso no se les borraría en la vida a la gente aquí presente.

Miré como pude a Edward que estaba en el mismo estado de shock que yo.

--Joder Edward, no me extraña que sea la bellotita tan hueca -- dijo Emmett, como siempre, con sus inmensas estupideces.

-- ¿Qué insinúas sobre mí, almorrana? -- Emmett me miró enfadado, pero se dispuso a contestarme.

-- Que de tanta estocada y tanta embestida, te dejó agujereada y hueca, bellotita mía -- dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas. Edward y yo nos limitamos a estar en silencio, pero la procesión iba por dentro y el vídeo continuaba…

Joder Edward, ¡más! ¡Más fuerte, más, más! ¡Oh dios, eres genial baby! ¡Sigue!

Oh, Bella, eres genial. Sigue amor, sigue, no pares. Mmm, uff, baby, me voy a correr ya mismo.

Hazlo, te espero gustosa amor mío

Dios, esto no podía ser verdad…. Era realmente vergonzoso. Se oían murmullos escandalosos en toda la sala, mientras se oían cosas como DIOS, ES VERGONZOSO o ESA CHICA ESTÁ LOCA. Los apoyaba plenamente en ello, Alice estaba más loca que una cabra recién bajada del toro mecánico…

-- Tranquilos chicos, me encargaré de castigar a Alice -- dijo Carlisle muy convencido

--E…Edward…¿puedes parar a tu hermanita? Esto no se me borrará en la vida -- dije en un susurro.

--Ni a mí, créeme… Amor… ¿tan potentes somos en nuestras sesiones de sexo? -- me dijo en un susurro como extrañado.

--Hombre… yo sabía que flojitos no éramos, pero de ahí a eso, pues no sé… y eso sin contar que somos vampiros, dios mío. Tendrás que elegir Edward, o tu hermana o yo.

--Amor, no me digas eso por dios -- dijo asustado.

--Tendrás que hacerlo, lo siento. No voy a hablarla en lo que me queda de vida -- y desvié la mirada.

De repente, cuando miré a mi derecha, y había en la pared última, que estaba a apenas 15 pasos de nuestra mesa, cinco médicos apoyados en la pared y estaban entre morados y rojos. Aquella zona estaba inhóspita, sin nada y sin luz, así que pude ver a los cinco hombres con los pantalones bajados y masturbándose.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Dios mío, ¡estaban masturbándose al ver un vídeo de sexo mío y de Edward!

Decidí desviar los ojos y me centré en el escenario y vi a Alice que me enviaba miradas asesinas.

--Bueno, ya finalizada mi exposición de mi preciosa cuñada, procedamos a seguir con el tema de mi sobrina, Renesmee Carlie, que tampoco se queda corta ella. Ella y su EJEM guapísimo EJEM novio, tienen unas noches muy calurosas, como no se podía esperar otra cosa de Jacob, ¿verdad perrito? -- dijo haciéndole pucheritos desde el escenario como si fuera un bebé.

Joder Jake, sigue sigue… ¡Dios! Me vas derretir toda, mmm… ¡VOY A EXPLOTAR BABY!

Hazlo bombón, mi pequeña Nessie, explota de una vez… Tienes que hacerlo cariño.

Cariño - estocada - lo - estocada - haré - estocada - porque - estocada - si no - estocada - me - estocada - abrasas - estocada - ahí - estocada - dentroooooo… Oh Dios, ¡OH DIOS!

Mmmm, princesa… No soy dios, soy Jake, el que te hace sentir como nadie mi vampirita preferida…mmm

--Edward… eso de vampirita preferida ha cantado un poco, ¿no? -- le dije al oído un poco asustada.

--Bueno, no mucho, no saben que eso no es un apodo, sino la pura verdad… es una ventaja… -- dijo Edward sin ningún tipo de emoción. Volvió a mirar a la pantalla donde estaban mi hija y su novio haciéndolo y pude ver que todos teníamos ganas de vomitar. No por asco, pero no era plato de buen gusto.

--Mamá -- dijo mi hija llorosa -- te juro que no vuelvo hacerle en mi eterna vida una maldita broma a Alice, ¿eh? ¡LO JURO! -- dijo abrazándose a Jacob -- dios que vergüenza.

Yo seguía en shock, no podía moverme, no podía creer que esto hubiera renacido toda la vergüenza que había desaparecido en mi conversión de humana a vampiro, pero no, seguía aquí, y la maldita Alice se encargó de sacarlo a relucir. Y encima Nessie lo heredó también de mí… malditos genes familiares…

--Bueno señores -- relató Alice -- aquí finaliza esta "pequeña" ración de sexo, que no ha estado nada mal. Recordemos, que quede entre médico y paciente, ¿eh? -- y todos los médicos comenzaron a reír disimuladamente.

Me levanté rápidamente para salir por la puerta trasera para poder tomar un poco el aire y alejarme de todo el jaleo y la muchedumbre que me estaba agobiando. Edward no me retuvo, ya que él sabía perfectamente que necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Yo también sabía que el también la necesitaba pero por cortesía no se retiró de nuestra mesa.

Cuando iba a salir, un chico muy alto, delgado pero musculoso, de pelo marrón y muy liso y unos ojos azules como el hielo y una gran sonrisa me sujetó del brazo y me retuvo. Al rebotar, quedé a centímetros de su cara y me sonrió lo más sexi que pudo.

--Hola guapa, puedo saber que eres la chica que salió en el vídeo, ¿no es así? No intentes negármelo, lo sé -- me dijo con una voz bastante grave.

--S…sí, pero a usted no le incumbe, ahora por favor, suélteme. Si mi marido le ve no dudará en darle un regalito en su cara de modelo de pasarela.

--Mmm, veo que eres de carácter fuerte, pero en la cama eres una gatita en celo muy sumisa, ¿verdad preciosa? -- dijo mientras me acariciaba la quijada con su mano y se acercaba a mi boca, pero lo retuve poniéndole un dedo en su pecho y echándolo hacia atrás.

--Mira guapo, no intentes ligar conmigo, lo haces en vano -- e hice ademán de irme de nuevo pero ni mi fuerza de vampiro consiguió deshacerme de su agarre y me llevó a rastras a una parte alejada del pasillo, me estampó contra la pared y me puso las manos en alto.

--Ah, le digo que me suelte ahora mismo desgraciado -- e intenté nuevamente deshacerme de su agarre, pero de nuevo, fue en vano intentarlo.

--Bella, Bella, Bella… Soy tu hombre ideal y me has puesto muy pero que muy cachondo con tu vídeo, quiero que me grites todo eso a mí, que me montes de esa manera tan feroz y que poder hacértelo lo más rudo posible -- bajó su mano de mi cintura a mi muslo y la acarició. Seguidamente enredó mi pierna alrededor de su cintura y empezó a acariciarme los senos. No aguantaba más, necesitaba que me ayudaran, pero como hacerlo… Hasta que olí quién se acercaba y se me formó una sonrisa extensa en mi cara.

-- Hijo de puta, quita tus asquerosas manos del cuerpo de mi mujer porque te mato, y no literalmente, créeme -- dijo mi hermoso marido quién estaba realmente enfadado.

--Vaya vaya vaya, si es el maridito -- me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules tan penetrantes y volvió a hablarme -- yo te haría gritar más que él en la cama princesa, mis estocadas son monumentales y te dejaría en el séptimo cielo con nuestros jugos juntos.

Fue coser y cantar y el chico ya no estaba, había sido mandado a la otra punta del pasillo con las perfectas manos de mi marido.

--Cariño, ¿estás bien? -- dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

--Sí perfectamente, pero últimamente no gano para acosadores, ¿sabes?

--Eso me pasa por tener una esposa tan irresistible, preciosa, guapa y deseable -- dijo mientras me daba un beso apasionado.

--Exageras -- dije rodando los ojos.

--Cariño, tienes la prueba. En un día y medio, dos acosadores. Es excesivo y lo sabes -- dijo esto mientras nos adentrábamos de nuevo en el salón de la fiesta.

--Si tú lo dices…

Nos encontramos a Alice delante nuestra con su permanente sonrisa.

--Alice, sé que fue una broma muy grave, pero esto no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida. Que se te meta en el guisante que tienes como cerebro, si es que tienes sitio claro… -- dije mirando a otro lugar.

--Bella, Edward, os voy a decir lo mismo que a Jacob y a Nessie. Es vuestro merecido cabezas de chorlitos y traidores.

--Supongo que sí… Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, por culpa de eso, acabo de espantar a otro acosador de mi princesa, y eso no me gusta nada -- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

--Y los tendrá a montones…-- dijo mientras rehuía su mirada.

--Alice, ¿qué has hecho? -- le amenacé pero volvió a desviar su mirada.

--¡DÍMELO YA! -- dije furiosa. De ella me esperaba cualquier cosa después de lo de hoy.

--Simplemente lo mandé a MTV y lo echarán en todos los canales de , México, Brasil, Argentina, Colombia, Chile, Venezuela, Reino Unido, toda Europa, España y por último, unas islitas españolas llamadas Las Islas Canarias, donde hay muchos turistas, ¿a que es súper cool? -- dijo dando saltitos.

No podía dar crédito a lo que nuestros oídos escuchaban.

--¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Alice, ¡ESTAS LOCA! -- le grité a todo pulmón mientras a mi lado Edward se estaba poniendo enfermo, blanco y de todos los colores posibles.

--Ya sabes, con Alice no se juega -- se fue y nos dejó allí sabiendo que íbamos a ser lo más visto en el mundo gracias a una maldita broma, y los vídeos no nos darían muy buena fama que digamos…


End file.
